Shattering Time
by gilraenstar
Summary: the sequel to both The Meta Menace and Remebering Regrets. FINALLY FINISHED IT! PHEW!
1. Chapter 1

_alright I promised this chapter tonight and I actually did it! :D So here it is, the sequel to The Meta Menace, btw, if you haven't checked it out yet, you should also read Remembering Regrets. It's kindof got to with this, so you might wanna find that first, as well as The Meta Menace_

Shattering Time

Chapter 1

"Hey Kirby!" Sword shouted at the adorable little puff ball. Kirby poyo'd bouncing happily over to where Sword and Blade were on duty. " 'Ave you seen Sir Mety Knight around?"

"Me…ta? Poyo,poyo,poy!" Kirby said, sadly, meaning no. Then, he realized he had actually said Meta correctly, and poyo'd even more.

"Wonder where he is." Sword muttered.

Blade shrugged, not to awfully concerned.

Then, Tiff and Tuff appeared, out of breath and huffing, waving their hands wildly in an attempt to catch their attention. "Sword, Blade! Help! Another Warp Star crashed near Cappy Town!"

They ran, following Tiff down to the crash site. A glowing green warp star lay mangled in the trench it had dug out upon landing, and its owner stood looking at it, obviously displeased.

"Malachite?" Sword cried, running up to his old friend. "You made it out of the war alive!"

"Eh? Oh dear, if it isn't Sword and Blade, well hallo there my ol' mates! Didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Who are you?" Tuff asked.

The stranger bowed as low as he could, his ears nearly touching the ground. "Sir Malachite, Star Warrior, at your service, young one! And who might you be?" Sir Malachite asked, his eyes drifting to Kirby for a mere second.

"I'm Tuff, that's my sister Tiff, and the pink puffball is Kirby."

"Pooooyooooo!" Kirby added, jumping up and down if front of Malachite. The little pink puff had taken quite a liking to this new visitor.

"Ah, I see." He said. "Please stop." Malachite said, catching Kirby out of the air and setting him on the ground. Kirby said, 'poyo' and obediently stopped

"So where might Mety be these days?" Malachite said conversationally as they plodded back to the castle to find Malachite a place to stay. "He made it out alive I presume?"

"Yes, he did. But we're not quite sure where—."

"Malachite? Surely that is not you." Meta Knight stood high above them on a balcony. He jumped down, not bothering to pull his wings out and glide.

"Ah, but it is my old friend. Tell me Mety, how is it around here?"

"It's okay." Meta said quickly. "Why did you land here?"

Malachite thought a second. "I think this a discussion best had over a cup of tea. Shall we?"

"So why are you here?"

"That's a good question. And why are _you_ here." Malachite asked, stirring a cube of sugar into his black tea.

"There are many monsters here. I came to find more warriors."

"And you found one." Malachite replied, taking a sip of tea. Taking his mask off in front of Meta Knight didn't bother him in the least.

Meta started. "How did you…?"

"Well, for one, Kirby just emanates power, and two he looks almost exactly like you, and Fant- h Falacis. You didn't take him as your—."

"Apprentice? No. I will never do that again."

Malachite nodded. "Wise."

"Speaking of that though…" Meta Knight sighed and walked over to his candy jar. He pulled out two pieces of candy as well as the star he had found after he and Kirby had defeated Falacis.

He handed one piece of candy to Malachite along with the star.

Malachite savored the candy while staring at the star. "What is this?"

"It's Falacis. Whenever we destroyed him he reverted into this form, so Nightmare coul bring him back. Remember when you killed him the first time? It came up there too."

Malachite shook his head. "Nightmare will try to find this won't he?"

"I think that's why you're here."

"So who is this Malachite person?" Lady Like asked her daughter.

"I dunno mom. I think he knew Meta Knight when they were in the army together." Tiff answered.

"He seems pretty cool to me." Tuff said, not pulling his eyes away from Dededeep Space Nine.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in agreement.

"I think I'm gonna go do some investigating. Come on Tuff. You too Kirby!"

"Poyo, poy."

"…what do you think we should do, Mal?" The three spying children heard.

Kirby leaned farther into the doorway, trying to get a better view.

"I'm not sure Meta. We probably can't hold our own for very long, but we might be able to hold out long enough to send someone out for help."

"Even if we did—."

Kirby leaned a tiny bit farther—and lost his grip on the doorway. He plopped down into the room and rolled in between Meta Knight and Malachite.

"Has your mother never told," Meta Knight said glancing past Malachite and Kirby to glare with yellow eyes at Tiff and Tuff. "It is rude to spy?"

"Well…" Tuff said, "Yeah, but you spy on Dedede all the time."

Malachite burst out into laughter, causing Meta to turn his deadly gaze on Mal instead.

"Don't stare- directly into his eyes!" He laughed, "It'll burn your soul!"

"Thank you for that input." Meta said in a monotone. "Now—." When Meta turned back to look at the naughty children they all instantly looked away, except for Kirby, who was fascinated by the black and red sword hanging at Malachite's belt.

"You know Kirby," Malachite whispered, "Meta over there isn't a Star warrior. He's Actually a giant blueberry!"

Kirby's mouth dropped as he glanced back and forth from Malachite and the giant blueberry. Mmmmm blueberries.

It started off pretty light hearted, but then again most episodes do, so it will get more serious next chapter, don't worry. Reviews? Anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"For the millionth time Kirby, I am _not _a blueberry."

Kirby's smile dropped as he let go of Meta Knight's cape, which he had been tugging at. Meta Knight sighed, pulling his cape tighter around himself. "I am sorry for yelling at you, I did not mean it."

Kirby perked up, once more grabbing Meta's cape and beginning to gnaw on the corner of it as a child might do when teething. Kirby however didn't have teeth.

"Come on Meta Knight! We need some help! We're gonna set up a party in Cappy Town for Malachite!" Tuff exclaimed.

"A party? We have more important things to deal with than a—."

"We had a party when Kirby came." Tuff said. "It wouldn't be fair if we didn't throw one for Sir Malachite too."

"Besides," Tiff added, a book about parties tucked under one arm. "Everyone he's met really likes him. Everybody is really excited about him being here."

Meta Knight sighed, doing a face palm. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Who even told you I can make candy?" Meta Knight growled, pure sugar cane and a tiny hint of lemon melting in a pan. After he heated it till it melted into yellow goo he dumped it onto the clean counter and rolled it out into smaller bite sized pieces then had Tiff wrap them in paper into a tiny firecracker like shapes.

"Malachite told us all sorts of stuff. Did I make the taffy right?" Tuff said, holding out a small chunk of taffy.

"Try it." Meta Knight said, turning to the other pan to roll out the red sugar mixture.

"Tastes salty." Tuff said.

"Then add sugar." Meta Knight said irritably.

"Oh okay. Where'd you learn to make candy Meta Knight?" Tuff asked, adding a little more sugar to the mix. If anyone had teeth in Cappy Town, they'd all have cavities. "This is pretty good!" Tuff exclaimed after stealing one of the hardening candies of the pile Tiff was making. She glared at him, pulling the pile closer.

"From a teacher." He said, avoiding the question.

"Why did you learn how to make it though? Surely a Star Warrior has something better to do."

"After the war I had very little to do. I had much time to take up hobbies." Meta Knight answered, hoping they would soon be quiet.

Twenty batches of 5 different flavors of taffy, 200 individual pieces of hard candy, and 100 peppermints-and twice all of that for Kirby-later, they all toasted to Malachite's arrival. Decorations had been hung from atop the largest tree and across house fronts. Children bobbed for apples, and Kirby dumped the entire tub of water and apples into his mouth. He let out a burp and poyo'd.

"Aww, Kirby!" Irro whined. "Way to ruin it for us!"

"Ah, Mety, your candies are even better than last time I had them!" Malachite exclaimed happily, taking a few at a time to make sure he had some of each before they were all gone.

"Thank you. But surely you realize that we must be getting ready? We could be attacked at any moment! And here we stand, playing games and eating candy."

Malachite looked at him gravely. "You are still much to prepared to take up your sword and fight. I understand what we deal with here, but you need to learn life isn't always about war.

"I know that, but it seems as though the world has other plans for us."

"What're them Cappies doin' down there?" Dedede asked Escargoon, looking through binoculars the wrong way. "An' why are they so teeny tiny?"

"Your looking through the wrong lenses, Sire." Escargoon explained, flipping them over and handing them back.

"It's like their have a party!" Dedede exclaimed angrily, looking down at the snail. He smack himself in the face in his eagerness to examine the seen again.

"What? And we weren't invited?"

"Well, I say we crash this little party with a monster."

"Good idea, sire."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I need you to send me you bestest demon beasty!" Dedede said, banging one fist against the arm of his chair.

"Whoa there, Triple D, you gotta hork up some cash before I go on with the monster mash." Customer Service said, bringing up the numbers on a calculator three times bigger than usual.

"I'll pay you once you destroy that annoying Kirby!" Dedede shouted. "Now, send somethin' over. All I need is something that can wreck their little party."

"I'll see what we have in stock." Customer Service agreed easily. He'd just send something random over.

"Good. Make sure it's extra monstery."

"You got it De." He would send over a dozen scarfies. They were simple yet devious, and they had hundreds of them around.

"What're those things?" The mayor asked, pointing at the small swarm of floating pink creatures.

"I don't know, but I'm going to arrest them for coming without as much as an invitation." Chief Bookem said angrily, straightening the cap on his head.

"Scarfies." Meta Knight said simply. "Get everybody inside." Meta said, turning to Tiff.

Tiff gave a single nod and started to round everyone up, squishing them all inside the jail. A single prisoner gave them a funny look, but said nothing.

"Alrighty then!" Malachite said, spinning his sword around in his left hand. "Some action. Let's see if we still have then."

The scarfies floated to them, a happy and almost adorable smile on their faces. When they caught sight of the weapons the warriors held, their faces instantly morphed into terrible disturbing and deadly looking expressions.

"You take six I take six." Malachite concluded, sword at the ready. Meta didn't have to see his face to know a grin was plastered to it. Malachite was in his element again, and he was going to have fun with this.

"Go." Meta whispered. They were off like a shot in two different directions, confusing the scary little floating pests. They split up evenly, making it much too easy to pick them off.

Within a second Meta had already killed two of his six, and with one swipe of his sword.

Malachite laughed a few feet away. He had already finished six of them off with no problem.

With an over dramatic and very unneeded twist in the air, Meta sliced through the rest of them, efficiently ending thr battle within a minute of starting it.

Malachite clapped him on the back. "I win."

Meta glared. "It wasn't a contest. Even so, I would've won by technique. You just use brute force."

"Hardly. I have more tactical plans thought up in one toe than you do in your entire body!"

Meta would've rolled his eyes if he could. "You don't have toes."

"Exactly my point."

"Guys! Look out!" Tiff screamed.

The warriors only had time to look behind them before rolling away. "Kirisakin? Really?" Mal said in disbelief. "Nightmare must be running out of options if he's sending the big monsters after the small ones."

They could do this. This would be… what Meta's third time fighting this thing. And this time he wasn't injured.

The kirisakin seemed to take what Malachite said as an insult, and charged after him, a blur of purple and silver claws.

Malachite was thrown into a building, which crumbled under the impact. He didn't reappear, so the monster assumed him dead, and turned its gaze on Meta Knight.

_Hmmm, sorry, left you on a wee bit of a cliff there. Anywho, reviews? Anyone? Please? Think of it as a late Valentine's day present._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Malachite!" Tiff cried, scrambling away from the group of Cappies. The kirisakin noticed her, and turned, scraping one claw against the other and giving a wicked grin.

"Tiff, no!" Meta Knight yelled. He ran in front of the kirisakin, intercepting the blow meant to kill, with Galaxia. He dug his feet into the ground, just holding back the beasts' strength.

"I'm fine, oi, my head." Meta Knight could hear Malachite groan somewhere behind him.

Tiff said something in comfort, but Meta was distracted by the suddenloss of weight pushing down against him. In a split second the kirisakin sliced at him again, this time catching him across the mask. Galxia was thrown out of his hand, spinning out of sight. He was thrown to the same building as Malachite was, and landed on something soft.

"Oi! Gerrof me!" Malachite shouted, pushing Meta Knight off of him.

"Sorry," Meta Knight said, not really thinking about it. He stumbled to his feet, then pulled Malachite back up too.

"How're we going to kill this thing?" Malachite asked.

Meta Knight didn't have to think for more than a second. "Tiff. Get Kirby."

Tiff nodded, then ran back to jail where Kirby was hiding with the others.

Meta Knight and Malachite ran out at the same time as Tiff, trying to keep the monster away from her.

"Can't kill me tha' easily mate!" Malachite cried, charging the beast, his black sword gripped tightly his left hand. Meta Knight stood to watch for only a moment, watching in awe as his friend buried his sword into the monsters shoulder.

Then, he ran off, trying to find Galaxia.

There. It had stuck itself into a boulder. Meta Knight glanced back, glad to notice that Kirby had joined the fight and transformed into Sword Kirby. He also noticed that Malachite had no sword. Great. He let Kirby eat his only weapon.

_No. It's happeneing again,_he thought, remembering Garlude,_I can't let them be killed!_ A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Malachite, catch!" He shouted, pulling Galaxia from its perch and swung it through the air. Malachite reached up and caught it and—it zapped him like he was the demon, not kirisakin. He still managed to stab through the kirisakin, and it disappeared into dust. Galaxia clattered to the ground, and Malachite lay near it, unmoving. Kirby floated down on his warp star next to him. Kirby poyo'd, poking at the fallen warrior. Meta Knight ran to where Malachite had fallen, expecting the worse.

"I can't believe Galaxia shocked him like that." Tiff said. Malachite was wrapped up in a blankety bundle. He still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Nor can I. There was once a time where he could wield Galaxia without any trouble." Meta Knight agreed, eating a peppermint thoughtfully. They were his favorite.

"Well then why did it shock him?" Tuff asked.

"Guess I'm not her type anymore." Malachite mumbled.

"Don't move. Galaxia really got you good." Tiff said, going to get Malachite a glass of water. Tuff followed his sister to the kitchen.

"Don't think I can move with how tight these blankets are. You should tuck me more often Mety." He said, making a lame attempt at a joke. He was still wiped out after being zapped like that and you could tell no matter how good he was at hiding it.

"Did Galxia say anything to you?" Meta asked while Tiff and Tuff were gone on a quest for water.

"She told me I wasn't pure any more. Said she couldn't be touched by anyone so evil." Malachite whispered, closing his eyes. "I wonder…" He muttered, reaching one hand out to where Meta had Galaxia strapped to his belt. As soon as Malachite came within six inches of it, the sword let out a short burst of electricity. Malachite hissed, tearing his hand away.

"Can you let me up?" Malachite said, struggling to squirm out of the blankets.

"You need to rest." Meta said gently, making no move to help him.

Malachite snorted, something he doesn't do often. "So you can get all the glory for yourself? No way." He continued struggling until he was able to pull out his other arm and untangle the blankets. Meta Knight grabbed his wrist. "Please. Stay still. If we are the last warriors, you will help no one by going out in this state and getting yourself killed."

Meta stared into the eyes of his friend for a long time until the silence was broken by Tuff saying, "What'd we miss?"

"I need a new Sword." Malachite grumbled a day later, after sitting still for what seemed like an impossibly long time.

"You rang?" Sword Knight said, huffing from the sudden call.

"No I didn't." Malachite said, surprised for a moment, then he realized Sword had misunderstood him. "Err, wait. Do you know where I could get a sword? I'm afraid, Kirby sucked up my only one."

"Oh, of course. In fact, I think we might just have the perfect one!" Sword showed him to the small armory. Basically it was a walk in closet attached to Meta's room.

"Where'd he get this?" Malachite asked, pulling a familiar weapon from it's place on the wall. It was exactly like the one he had lost. It was his sword. Better yet, it was the first sword he ever had. The one he had used in the last fight he and Meta had fought side by side in the army.

"I found it on the battle field. I had thought you were killed, so I took it as a way to remember you by." said Meta Knight, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "It is rightfully yours, so take it."

"Do you remember how we got split up Mety? Because I don't." Malachite asked, running a finger against the edge of the red and black sword.  
Meta Knight paused, as if the memory seemed to painful to be brought up. "Jes. One of the beasts carried you away, just like—" He cleared his throat, ending the sentence. _Just like they had Jerca,_ was what he was going to say. He turned away. "Take whatever you may need. I see something approaching from the east."

"What is it, Meti Knight?" Sword asked. Meta Knight, Sword and Blade stood on the balcony, watching as a terrible monster approached.

"A drakon." He said sourly, a dull ache in his wing remembering a previous confrontation. "Come with me." He said, turning and heading back inside the castle.

"Tiff. Where is Malachite?" Meta Knight asked when they passed her and Kirby in the halls of the castle.

"He went out for a walk. Why? What's wrong?"

"A lot, if what I think happened, happened." Meta Knight answered, picking up the pace.

When they finally managed to get outside of the castle, Meta Knight knew that this wouldn't end well.

"Come on beasty! If want a piece of me, you'll have to come get me!" Malachite shouted, laughing crazily at the monster. They stood near the end of the path leading to the front gates, engaged in a furious battle.

Meta Knight ran after them, Galaxia drawn and a fierce ache in his wing.

_Shadows. Everywhere. He could see them in the blackness, little white shadows that sparkled and glistened. Fighting them would do nothing. They simply came back. They stole life and returned stronger, seeming gain the strength of their fallen opponents. The ones they took never come back the same, even if they survived long enough to come home again. Just like Jerca._

This sudden thought or memory or vision or whatever it was lasted maybe a split second, but it startled Meta Knight, and he stumbled, momentarily confused as to what he was doing and where that epiphany came from. He regained his stride, and put one hand out, grabbing at a chain encircled the drakons neck and spinning, landing on its back.

Malachite cheered at the fancy move, and fled from a spurt of angry flame.

The monster shook its entire body. It remembered what happened last time it had fought Meta Knight.

Meta Knight climbed the spines that lined all the way up its snaky neck, and using Galaxia like he would a dagger he tried to slit the things throat. It roared in protest, and before Meta had chance to sever a main artery it shook him off like water on a dog.

He tumbled through the air, but made no move to pull his wings out and glide. He remembered all to well what had happened last time he had tried that. So instead he landed with a painful thud twenty meters away, knocked out cold upon hitting the ground.

Meta came to maybe a minute later, to see Malachite standing over him. _It's like I'm replaying that one fight._ He thought. _Next thing I know he'll tell me that—_

"The bastard took Kirby." Malachite said angrily.

No. This isn't right. This cannot be right. Would fate be so cruel as to make this all repeat? As if the mere memories weren't enough torture.

Meta rolled over onto his back, surprised to feel a sharp pang of pain swelling and crashing against him.

"I think your wing's broken again mate." Malachite said quietly.

It took all Meta had not to groan. He said nothing in reply, standing up and heading back to the castle, ignoring Malachite's attempts to bind his wounds and set his broken wing.

"Meta, slow down. Come on it's not your fault!" Malachite said, trying to run after his friend.

Meta Knight didn't reply, wrapping his cape tighter around himself and trying to ignore the pain, as well as the pleading of Malachite. He walked into his room, and locked the door behind him, taking out his candy jar and dumped it out on the floor. He picked through it, it trying to find a certain one. Some of them had magical properties. He found what he was looking for. It was a blood red cough drop. He pulled it out of its wrapper with shaking hands then popped it into his mouth. The pain melted away with a delicious cherry flavor. Then, looking once more at the pilled contents of the jar he realized something was missing. The star.

"Malachite. Where's the star?" Meta Knight asked, finally unlocking the door and letting Malachite in.

"What star?" He asked blankly, more focused on trying to get Meta's wings fixed up.

"The _star."_ Meta squirmed away, pulling his wings out of Malachite's grasp.

"Don't know mate, last time I saw it, it was with your candy stash." Was his answer, as he easily picked Meta Knight up and brought him closer.

"Don't pick me up like that!" Meta hissed, shoving Malachite away.

"Well then, stop fighting me and I won't have to!" Malachite argued. "Now, can you feel that?" He asked, lightly touching the spot where the bones had been shattered.

"Yes." He breathed.

"Then this will probably hurt a helluva lot worse." Mal concluded. With a sharp tug he brought the bones back into place.

Meta didn't have time to register the pain fast enough to scream before he was floating on the other side in a limbo of relief.

"How're we going to get Kirby back?" Malachite asked a while later.

"That's a good question." Meta muttered to himself. "Time to pull out some old tactics."

Before they could use old tactics however, they had to figure out exactly where they had taken Kirby.

"We can follow the path of destruction like we did last time." Malachite offered.

"It could easily be a trap though, and I don't feel like repeating that part all over again."

"Well then we can just walk off the side of it. There aren't very many options here Mety."

"I told you not to call me that."

"No, you told me not to call you Mety mate. There's a difference."

Meta should've whacked Malachite over the head but decided not to. It'd be a waste of energy.

"We should get ready." Meta Knight said simply.

"Gotchya. I'll go sharpen my sword up an' my claws too."

"I want to go too." Tiff appeared from nowhere. Meta really oughta lock his door more often.

"No." He replied simply.

"Why not? Kirby's my friend too!" She cried, waving her arms angrily.

"Because. You cannot fight. We would be slowed down considerably. We have no time to Tiff, and we have even less time to save Kirby with. No."

She pouted, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tiff, there is nothing you can do. If you wish to help, prepare for our return and expect the worst."

Okay, longish chapter today. Sorry I didn't have it up yesterday, but I didn't have time to put it up and it wasn't even finished, so, yeah. Sorry. comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guyz, got a nice medium sized chapter ready for ya! I didn't feel like editing or anything, so it might be sloppy. Sorry. I gotted lazy **:** P anyhow, I hope you like!

Chapter 5

"I spy, with my little eye, something green."

Meta Knight sighed. "Is it a tree?"

"You are just _great _at this Mety!" Malachite said enthusiasm well faked.

"I spy with my little eye, something blue and disgruntled." Malachite said pointedly staring at Meta.

"Let me guess. It's me, isn't it?"

Malachite whistled. "It sure is! How'd you know?"

"I can read your mind."

"What am I thinking then?"

"You still think I'm a giant blueberry in disguise."

"You really can read my mind—well maybe not the _giant_ part."

Meta glared at his friend for a long minute before turning back to the trail. In truth it was more of a path they made by walking over it. It hadn't been there prior to them walking through the woods. So now, as they stomped through underbrush and multiple layers of pricklers and thorn bushes, they came slowly closer to their destination—as well as what may be their undoing.

PaGe BrEaK!

"Tiff, have you seen Sir Meta Knight or Sir Malachite lately?" Sword asked the girl. She sat out on the corner of the fountain in the courtyard.

"They left to go get Kirby." She said with a sniffle. "They wouldn't let me come along."

Sword glanced over to Blade. They had the same idea. "I'm sorry he wouldn't let you go, but he probably had good reason."

She didn't look up. "Yeah I guess. Wait. You two are gone go after them aren't you!"

"Uh willernoisint…" Blade mumbled, concentrating on a dandelion growing a few feet away.

"You have to take me with you!" She yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Tiff, we can't go after them. If they left without telling us, it means they don't want us there. Besides, Meta Knight alone is a worthy foe of Nightmare. Malachite _and_ Meta Knight… I don't think there's much Nightmare can throw at them that they can't handle."

Tiff once more took a seat on the edge of the fountain with a sigh. "I know that… but I can't shake the feeling that something is really wrong here."

PaGe BrEaK!

"That has to be it." Malachite whispered, his claws digging into the bark of the tree he hid behind. "How'd you get up there?" He asked, after looking up to see Meta Knight on a higher branch, cape wrapped around himself tightly. He looked more menacing when he was somehow above you. Malachite snickered, holding back jokes about how short he was, and how he might offer to buy him a pair of stilts for his next birthday.

Meta Knight shrugged from his perch, a few leaves fluttering to the ground because of the movement. "I climbed."

"Right, well I think someone's coming." Malachite whispered.

Meta Knight jumped down from where he sat, landing with a small thump on the ground next to Malachite. A twig snapped under one of his purple feet.

At that instant as if out of nowhere, another one of the four drakons appeared from the air, diving steeply through the cool air.

"They know we're here!" Malachite shouted, unsheathing his sword with a loud _shlink_.

The drakon soared past them, feet clawing down through the tree line in an attempt to grab them. Malachite had to duck to narrowly avoid being caught.

They ran from the beast, unable to even get sight of it, much less go on the offensive.

They broke through the heavily wooded area and came closer to where Kirby must have been. The drakon landed, skidding to a halt just in front of the entrance of what seemed to be Nightmare's underground lair.

The two parried multiple blows, avoided claws and bursts of flame.

It roared again, genuinely pissed off, and with a swipe to fast to follow, smashed Meta away. He soared through the air without even using wings to fly and smacked right into a tree face first. Luckily, his mask protected him from most traumas. Unluckily, it knocked him senseless.

"Why you undersized, infinitesimal, arrogant, pint-sized, disgruntled _blueberry_!" Malachite yelled, clearly aiming the insults at the prone Meta Knight."You'll be the death of me Meta, I swear! You're so small your ego is taller than you!"

These comments made anger swell up within in Meta, but he didn't move to stand. He probably had a concussion. Malachite and his insults could wait a little longer…

The distant clangs of metal on ivory scales kept Meta from falling asleep, much to his irritation. Couldn't Malachite be quiet?

"I oughta buy you a pair of stilts just say you can look Nightmare in the eye!"

Now _that_ made Meta really, _really_ angry. He stumbled to his feet, his target at first Malachite, then the drakon. He would show Malachite. No one called him infinitesimal and got away with it.

With a savage battle cry, he charged the fire-spitting reptile. It didn't see him till the last moment before it disappeared into a pile of dust.

Malachite stood still, panting. He clapped Meta Knight soundly on the back.

"Nice work, mate!"

Meta glared at him, then aimed a sound punch at Malachite's face. It connected with the metal mask, and the force threw Malachite onto the ground.

"Don't you ever call me infinitesimal again." Meta growled watching while Mal gingerly picked himself up off the ground, brushing dirt off his armor.

"Gotchya, my disgruntled Booberry."

Meta ignored this new nickname, and concentrated on the mission before them.

There seemed to be no other guards besides the drakon they had defeated, so they simply walked right in, knowing that it was a trap.

PaGe BrEaK!

"Do you think we should still go after them Blade?" Sword asked vacantly.

"Yes." Blade said.

Sword started, not used to a simple one-word answer from Blade, especially one he didn't have to decipher.

" Sir Meta Knight will be quite angrily with us if he finds out." Sword reminded his companion. Blade merely shrugged.

"So?" He said simply.

Sword thought about it for a minute. "Well, they might need some help."

Blade nodded, urging him to continue. At this rate, Sword was going to convince himself.

"And they might need a few hands to help them recapture Kirby. Alright I'm in!"

Blade's smile was hidden. It was just too easy.

(:o)3

_ooookay, so they are defiantly going to get Kirby in the nexy chapter—or will they? Mwahahahah! Comment if you like Malachite and his insults!_


	6. Chapter 6

Woot two hour delay! Enjoy this chapter! I managed to fit quite a few jokes in there. See how many movies and TV shows I ripped off.

Chapter 6

"We are so lost." Sword muttered.

"Noer innat." Blade argued. He pointed down an invisible path, meaning to say that he knew exactly where they were going.

"Where the heck is the path! Aah, I knew we should have asked for directions!"

Blade shook his head, and pulled out a paper that had been folding twenty times to many. It grew in size as Blade unfolded it, until it was a map as tall as Sword and as wide as Blade.

Sword stared at it for a moment, confused by the little red dot that said,_ 'You are Here'_.

Sword smacked Blade over the head. "You bloody _idiot_! This is a map of the mall on Space Station K-7!"

Blade dropped the useless map, waving his arms angrily. "Well, whadyagotd?"

"I at least have some sense of direction." Sword said. He looked around, then randomly pointed to the south. "That way!"

Blade sighed. They might as well of stayed at the castle.

PaGe BrEaK!

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poy, POYO!" A familiar voice said. Kirby ran out of the shadows, screeching one of his favorite words. They hadn't even walked two feet into the entrance.

Kirby tackled Meta Knight, still yelling poyo happily.

"Don't I get a hug, mate?" Malachite asked amusedly, while Meta writhed underneath the pink ball that tried to smother him in a hug.

"Yes Kirby, I'm glad to see you to… Okay, Malachite wants a hug too, don't go wasting all your hugs on me." Meta grumbled.

Finally Kirby relented, and gave Malachite an equally overwhelming embrace.

"How'd you get out?" Malachite asked Kirby seriously.

Kirby shrugged, then tugged on Meta Knight's cape, trying to convey something of importance.

"Poyo…Sta…Staw… Starr…poyo, poy." Kirby said, still tugging on Meta's cape even after getting his full attention.

"You know where Falacis is?" Meta Knight asked, amazed that Kirby finally said something other than 'poyo' and also that it was not some random thought about food. At first, Meta thought he was asking for steak.

Kirby smiled, and grabbed Meta by the hand, pulling him down further into the abyss. He let himself be dragged into the place he had no wish to be in, knowing that there would be consequences if he let Falacis be resurrected by Nightmare.

PaGe BrEaK!

"Tokkori, what're you doing out here!" Sword asked, surprised to see the yellow bird whistling out of tune on a tree branch.

"I could ask you the same question Tin Man one and two!" The yellow bird squawked, landing on top of Blade's helmet.

"Well, we need some help. Have you seen Sir Meta Knight and Sir Malachite come this way?"

Tokkori laughed harshly. "The Phantoms of the Opera? Can't say I've seen 'um round here. Why, are you two lost?" The bird started laughing, trying unsuccessfully to cover up the snickering.

"Err, no. We got lost in a…uh… a blizzard and we can't find our way back to the path." Sword lied. Blade mentally face-palmed. A _blizzard_?

Tokkori laughed even harder, rolling back and forth on Blade's helmet. "Didn't you guys get the winter weather advisory? Or were you to busy polishing you armor and fighting your reflections? Ha, that's great! Two warriors lost in the woods!" Tokkori flew away, cackling about how it would make a good sitcom.

PaGe BrEaK!

Kirby pointed to where the star lay on a table in the center of a giant room filled with textiles and paintings. It looked very flammable, yet a giant candle chandelier lit up the entire room, whatever wall showing suggested they might have had problems with fire in the past, hence why they were mostly covered with random objects, one a creepy clown like face painting that had eyes that followed you around the room.

"Malachite. Get the star." Meta Knight said, eyes raking the walls up and down for a sign of Nightmare, a sign of anything N.M.E. anyways. He drew Galaxia from its sheath. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Right mate." Malachite grabbed the star from where it sat, and then stared at it. It seemed to glow for a second in his palm, and it faded. Malachite's eyes matched the gold of the star for a moment, and then went back to their normal bright green.

"Let's go. Come on." Meta Knight started to turn around to leave as fast as he could, but Malachite made no move to go. "What's wrong? We have to get out of here!"

Malachite turned to face him, his eyes a shocking gold very similar to Metas.

"I can't leave." Malachite said softly.

"Why not? Malachite, come to your senses!"

"I am not a star warrior any more. Our people are long gone Meta." Malachite whispered.

"There is still hope. Do not fall for his tricks!" Meta tried desperately, sudden understanding hitting him like a tsunami on a tiny town. Malachite might not have gotten away from Nightmare after he had been taken. It was all too likely Malachite had been turned against all the star warriors stood for. "Please…"

Nightmares laugh boomed loudly through out the large space. "Finally got a clue Meta Knight? Have you realized yet you have no friends? All the Star warriors are dead except for you, and my slave here will help fix that problem."

Malachite laughed evilly, seeming to agree with Nightmare.

Galaxia shivered with power in his hand, it's golden blade sparking.

"Now. Fight." Nightmare droned.

(:o)3

_I'm sorry peeps, I really wanted to put the fight in this chapter, but I didn't have enough time. It makes me kinda mad cus we even have a two hour delay already set for tomorrow. Hurray for icy rain! So, I'm probably gonna try and make the next one real long for you guys, because I loves you so much! :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_No school today! WOOHOO! Enjoy guys and comment!_

Chapter 7

Come _on! _How come we're the ones who managed to get lost in this bloody forest?"

Blade mumbled something to himself, earning a questioning glance from Sword.

"This sucks! Here we are lost, and our friends are stuck somewhere probably fighting to the death! This sucks!" He repeated. He kicked a random acorn, sending it flying into the knot of a tree.

An animal squeaked in surprise. An angry squirrel appeared, chattering gibberish similar to Blades. It ran up to Sword and managed to squeeze through a crack in his armor.

Sword started running around screaming, waving his arms. "Get it out, get it out!" He yelled, smashing face first into a tree. Blade, meanwhile, couldn't help but roll on the ground, laughing at his friend's misfortune.

The squirrel relented, scrabbling out of Sword's armor in triumph. He chattered another sentence then went back to its knot in the tree, content with its revenge.

"What're you laughing about?" Sword asked kicking Blade. He was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ahnothin!"

Blade stood, still chuckling.

Sword mumbled, "Some friend you are."

PaGe BrEaK!

Malachite let loose a terrible battle cry, charging toward Meta with no mercy in mind.

Meta went instantly on the defensive; never taking any of the chances that he could use to strike Malachite down with one blow. The desperate clank of metal on metal was the only sound in the large echoing room. Kirby stepped toward Meta Knight, intending to help him, but Meta cried out, "No! This is my fight. Stay back!"

Kirby frowned, clearly worried. He poyo'd, but stayed put, ready to jump into the fight if he was needed.

"Malachite. Please." Meta said between blocking heavy blows. "I know this isn't you!"

Malachite snarled, his eyes glowing a brighter gold. "I am not Malachite any more, my dear Meta Knight. I am more powerful than he ever was!" He laughed loudly, the unnatural noise resounding through the room.

Instinct kicked in when an all to obvious opening in Malachite's sloppy stance would allow for a deadly blow. Meta used the chance before remembering whom it was who fought, and barely managed to stop the momentum of Galaxia in time. Malachite smiled, then using his own sword slashed savagely at Meta's unprotected side. The blade left a deep slice just parallel to Meta's mask. Meta gasped and stumbled back, blood already flowing down his face. His vision tinted red when blood dripped into one eye.

Anger flashed through Meta like a flood. He charged at him, shoving Malachite onto the ground using the flat of his blade. Something golden flew through the air. The star.

Meta stared at it as it moved in slow motion, and then tried to catch it before it hit the ground. Malachite noticed what had been flung into the air and away from his person. "I don't think so." Malachite smiled evilly. Still lying prone on the ground, he crawled far enough forward to reach out and dig his claws deeply into Meta's foot.

Meta grunted, falling to the ground and rolling on his back to kick Malachite with his good foot.

Kirby jumped up, took a deep breath, and sucked the star up in one gulp. He plopped down, starting to shiver, then was engulfed in a blinding blue light.

Meta and Malachite had to look away when the light became too bright to stand.

When the light had dulled to a tiny glimmer, Meta looked back up to see that standing in Kirby's place, was Falacis.

"No…" Meta whispered. Malachite had fallen silent behind him.

"Oh, yes," Kirby/Falacis whispered. "You never did know how I came back during the war did you? Well this is how." Falacis said grimly. "This host is very powerful, I can tell. And now, I must destroy you, as it is my master's bidding." The double-sided lance appeared in a sparkle of blue in Falacis's right hand.

Meta and Falacis circled each other, Galaxia spitting sparks of gold.

"Pity that Malachite won't live to see you die. He made quite a good spy. Too bad that the possession being lifted will kill him."

Meta didn't reply, glancing back to where Malachite still lay. His eyes had returned their normal green, but they were dull and inanimate.

Falacis rushed forward, faster than ever before. Meta had little time to pull up Galaxia to block the strong blow. The two weapons grated together, making a terrible screeching sound.

Falacis shoved Meta away, laughing again.

"You don't realize it do you? The entire reason Malachite became a spy for Nightmare was because of you. You, the best warrior second only to Galacta himself. And yet there he lies, dying." Falacis motioned to where Malachite lay curled into a ball.

"And it's. All. Your. Fault."

Meta couldn't help himself. He forgot his wounds and screamed, dashing at his foe in a crude attempt to kill his former apprentice. Falacis continued laughing as he easily blocked it, and then bashed Meta Knight cruelly with the side of one lance. Galaxia skittered away on the stone cold floor, landing next to Falacis.

Falacis eyed it for a moment, and then leaned down to take it in his left hand. As soon as he touched it, it shocked him wickedly. Falacis screamed hoarsely, letting it go. He fell to the ground in pain, holding his hand like it had been burned. "Stupid sword." He muttered. He grabbed it again, this time refusing to let it go. He screamed, pure light seeming to burn his entire being.

Meta diverted his eyes, knowing what was coming.

When the screaming stopped, Meta very slowly climbed to his feet, and glanced at the spot where Falacis stood a mere minute before. In his place was Kirby, sleeping quietly, with a line of drool dripping down the side of his face. The star had also reappeared in Falacis's place once more. He limped over to Kirby, picking up the star. _I should destroy_ _it,_ Meta realized dully. But he couldn't—wouldn't. Not now at least.

"Meta?" A familiar voice said weakly. Malachite.

Meta ran to where he lay, gathering him up in his arms and staring into his green eyes, hoping to see that they weren't glossy.

"Not the way I planned to go." He said, coughing.

"You are not dead yet. Come on. We have to get you to Kabu."

"There's no time mate. Guess this means I get to see Garlude an' Jerca again."

"No. I will_ not_ let you die." Meta said, trying to convince himself as much as he was Malachite. "Kirby. Wake up."

Kirby squeaked, then stood up, waddling over to pick up Galaxia. He quickly handed it back to Meta. He was about to sheath it when Malachite held out his hand. Meta handed it over to him warily; unsure of whether or not the sword might harm him in his already fragile state.

It didn't. Malachite sighed with relief. "Well, it's nice to know I can hold it again."

Meta let out a strained laugh. "Come on. You're going to need to stand up."

Malachite hissed when Kirby and Meta coped with his weight between them.

"Need some help Sir Meta Knight?" Sword appeared in the entrance, Blade standing by him. Kirby poyo'd waving at them happily.

"Just a little." Meta Knight admitted weakly.

(:o)3

_It ends on a semi happy note, even though Malachite is like half dead :p It'll pick up there in the next chapter. Teehee. Don't think this story is over yet. We still got a bit to go. Well school was cancelled today, so I had a lot of time to think about where this is going. Woot! Reviews pleae? Comments? AnYoNe?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We have to get him to Kabu." Meta Knight said sternly, talking to the floor simply because he didn't want to meet any one's eyes. He knew Kirby was tearing up; the baby star warrior muttered poyo brokenly to Malachite, though he was unconscious.

"There's no way we'll get there fast enough on foot." Sword pointed out sadly.

"Kirby." Meta Knight turned to the pink puff, who sniffled quietly. "Can you try to call your Warp Star?"

Kirby paused and thought about it. "Teffff… poyo…" He said, a sorry expression on his face. He knew Tiff could call it, but he wasn't sure if he could. He concentrated, thinking toward Kabu, seeing if he could ask for it that way. He might be able to say a few words, but warp star wasn't one of them.

A mile away, Kabu opened his mouth with a mighty call, "WAAAWWWRP STAWWWWR!"

The warp star shot through the cool air, whizzing toward its owner as if it were excited to see him again. It zipped through the entrance a minute later, nearly crashing into Kirby in its haste.

"Malachite." Meta said, gently nudging the warrior, until he woke. "Where's your warp star?"

"Don't have it—if tha's why you're asking." He coughed.

"Kabu can't heal you unless you have your star, that's probably what's taken the damage." Meta said quietly, not really wishing to discuss this in front of the others, though he had no idea why the information would matter to them.

"Don't know—Nightmare might—" He coughed again, effectively ended his sentence.

Damn. If Nightmare still has his star, then Malachite had basically no chance of survival… unless… A shrewd thought came to mind. It wasn't going to be fun, but Meta had an idea that would work.

"Kirby, I need you to take Malachite to Kabu on your Warp star, and then come right back. Sword and Blade will follow you on the ground." Kirby gave a poyo in confirmation, so Meta turned to Sword and Blade. You two stay with Malachite and keep him alive."

PaGe BrEaK!

Tiff sighed, trying very hard to pay attention the book she read. She was still distracted with worry about the Knights, as well as Kirby. She considered going after them for a while, but she remembered what Meta Knight had told her shortly before leaving. She decided that if things got bad for the star warriors, they would go straight to Kabu, so that's where she went, and now where she sat, reading a book about a detective and his friend solving a case about some kind of weird dog thing.

Kirby's warp star, which had sat in its normal spot, floated up and shot out of Kabu's mouth. She yelped in surprise, clapping her hands over her ears when Kabu shouted Warp Star loudly. She had never been in Kabu when he sent off the Warp Star before. But wait. If Kirby was calling his own Warp Star, that must mean there had been some kind of trouble.

She set the book down, dog-earing one of the pages. Tiff stood; she'd been there for some time already, but she couldn't afford to fall asleep, so she walked outside with a snack she had made before heading out and a bottle of water.

In the middle of her worried snacking, a sparkle off gold glimmered off in the distance. It was Kirby! Tiff jumped to her feet waving to him. He didn't wave back simply because his hands were full. He held onto Malachite tightly, a determined expression painting his features. Malachite must have been hurt.

Sword and Blade ran beneath the low flying Warp star, looking out of breath and exhausted.

"What happened?" Tiff asked as she helped Kirby carry Malachite into Kabu. They set him gently on the ground. He moaned through gritted teeth, much to everyone else's concern. "Sorry," He muttered, before quickly blacking out again.

Kirby padded away, jumping onto his star and speeding away before Tiff could give him a hug.

Sword and Blade sat next to Malachite's still form, still trying to catch their breath from the mile run.

"What happened?" Tiff asked again as she searched through the supplies she had packed in case of emergency. She pulled out a blanket and some more water. Tiff through the blanket over Malachite then tugged another free for herself. She wrapped it around herself; not realizing that she looked like Meta did when was bundled up in his cape.

"Malachite was possessed." Sword said simply after catching his breath. "We brought here because it's safe, but it won't heal him because he doesn't have his Warp Star with him."

"Oh. Why was Kirby in such a hurry?"

"Well, I think Meta has a plan."

(:o)3


	9. Chapter 9

Ooookay, the reason why the last chapter was late was because my computer got completely wiped clan of all my documents—don't ask why, it's a long story. So, now, almost two of my stories are completely gone, and a few chapters of my other ones, so if there's any problems with updating, that's probably why.

Chapter 9

"I think Sir Meta Knight wants to try and find Nightmare so he can get the star back." Sword explained to Tiff while she continued her ministrations on Malachite. There was little she could do except keep him company. Still, she managed to get him to sit up and have little food and water prior to him collapsing into a state of stasis.

Now, as she conversed with Sword and Blade her book lie forgotten next to her, seeming as lonely as the three companions.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Tiff said, leaning back on her hands. She sighed, her breath misting in the frigid night air. "I wish we could do something to help them. I know we need to keep Malachite safe, but there has to be something more—."

"We have to be patient Tiff. If we've learned anything from Sir Meta Knight over the years, it's tha' if we can't control what's going on around we shouldn't waste our energy trying. If fate meant things to be that way, then so be it."

Tiff shivered, not answering Sword. The saying didn't really seem to fit with what Meta Knight was trying to do right now.

PaGe BrEaK!

When Kirby returned to the base, Meta Knight didn't notice at first.

He kneeled with Galaxia stabbed through the cold stone floor in front of him as though it were butter. His cape swirled around him, shrouding him in deep blue.

Meta mumbled something to himself, then looked up, embarrassed to see Kirby standing with a confused expression. Meta Knight stood slowly, facing Kirby, who still floated on his star.

"I am very sorry Kirby, but we have no other choice if we wish to save Malachite." Meta pulled out Falacis' star again, and presented it to Kirby. "You have to inhale it."

For a moment Kirby frowned. He hadn't enjoyed being controlled by Falacis earlier, but Malachite needed his help, so he would do it, no questions asked. He jumped of his star, which promptly shrunk back down. He handed his warp star to Meta Knight and took Falacis' instead.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Kirby threw the star in the air and caught it with his mouth.

His expressions were contorted horribly and for a blinding moment, the sudden transformation was too much for Meta to bear. _What have I done?_ He thought to himself as Kirby was possessed by the monster he had once trained as his apprentice.

"You cannot stop me this time, my dear sweet mentor." Falacis whispered quietly.

Meta kneeled in front of him.

"I do not wish to fight you. I wish to join you." Meta said to the ground. He never thought he would hear himself say those words, yet now, he did exactly that.

PaGe BrEaK!

Malachite groaned in his sleep, mumbling vehemently "No Meta, Don't!" He flailed fighting off some invisible monster. He caught Blade across the face, sending him tumbling back with surprising force.

Sword grabbed his wrist, saying in a soothing tone, "It's okay Malachite, calm down—." Malachite tore his hand away from his grasp, fist connecting with Sword's armored head.

Blade rubbed his aching head. "Must be'nimare." He muttered.

Sword nodded, then reiterated for Tiff. "Nightmare must be controlling his dreams."

"Can't we help?" She asked, still eyeing Malachite out of worry.

"If we can wake him, yes, but I don't think we can."

"We have to at least try."

They shouted, screamed and banged rocks off of walls, but nothing could wake the warrior from his fevered dreams.

They gave up, panting from the useless effort.

"Wait." Sword said breathlessly. "If there's anything that can wake Mal up, it's candy, especially…" Sword rummaged through one of Tiff's bags and pulled out a small wrapped item. "Meta Knight's candies."

He opened it, waving it in front of Malachite's face.

"Wha' tha'?" Malachite muttered groggily, claws rising up to grab at the piece of pure sugar being waved in front of him. He eyed it for a moment, then very carefully lifted his mask just enough to pop it into his mouth after tugging it out of Sword's hand. The three cheered happily, Malachite seeming confused about what was so great about him eating a candy.

"You were having a nightmare, like, a _Nightmare_ nightmare." Tiff clarified to the weak soldier.

"Ah. That explains why my head is spinning." He said simply. He sat up, ignoring their protests.

"You really should rest Mal." Sword said seriously. "Just don't fall asleep

"I think you're the one who needs a dictionary there, mate." He mumbled. "How'm I supposed to rest without sleepin'?"

PaGe BrEaK!

"I don't believe you, but I suppose I can still take you back to our base as prisoner until we see if your intentions are true." Falacis mused. He smiled behind his mask. Yes, Meta would make a _perfect_ gift for his master.

"Now. What makes me think you won't fly off as soon as we get there?"

"For one, where would I go? And two my wing is broken." Meta said quietly, still a bit upset about what he had to do when he got there.

"Prove it."

Meta sighed, very carefully unfolding the injured wing.

Falacis walked behind him, surveying the damage. Meta stayed still, saying nothing.

Falacis smiled wider, then grabbed Meta's hurt wing and pulled sharply.

Meta was startled in to crying out as pain suddenly rushed through him again.

"Hmm. Guess you weren't kidding then."

"I'm not much of a joker when it comes to life or death," Meta grunted, Pulling his wings back in tightly with more ache than before.

"Alright." Falacis clutched his wrist, "Now hold on and we'll be there in just a moment. He flipped open a little cell phone and said, "Beam us over."

(-',')

_Alrighty then, sorry , it's more of a filler than anything, but you might get a little bit of insight as to what's gonna happen. COMMENT PLZ! It makes my day so much better and it makes me right more. PLZ?_


	10. Chapter 10

_so, i had to call my buddy and get a few ideas. actually, come to think of it, I have go to her almost _**every** _time I write a chapter. so, thank ma buddy for some of the awesomeness that comes, and hint hitn, she also illustrates and creates charactors. Since I know you're reading this, thank you sooo much for all your help BK! This ones for you!_

Chapter 10

Meta Knight and Falacis shimmered as they suddenly appeared at Nightmare's home base. It was a nasty place, made of all metal and wires and the overwhelming feeling of no escape.

The current room they stood in seemed like a large concert hall except there was no stage and it seemed so dismal that any musician that might be hired to play there would instantly fall into the blackest of depressions. Meta wouldn't blame them. He already felt like he might as well just fall asleep and never wake up, simply because the lights were incredibly dim.

"You see Meta Knight, you were wise to join us, especially since you've been our biggest problem over the past few centuries.

If Meta Knight had eyebrows they would have been raised. "Me?"

"Yes you. How can you train this little pink imbecile. He's still in the back of my mind, so I can hear what he thinks. If he does think, it's something stupid about _food_." Falacis snorted. "He's not worth sharing minds with I'll tell you that right now. I'll have to ask Nightmare if I can get a replacement host soon."

Meta stayed silent, only half listening to Falacis and his annoying ramblings.

Falacis lead him through dreary hallways, and he tried to remember which way he turned and where what halls lead to where. He concentrated so hard, he didn't even realize that they had stopped until he bumped into one of the guards. The burly armored thing grunted at him, turning to him and throwing a punch at him. He wasn't ready for it, so the armored fist clanged off his mask, the sound resonating loudly.

"Careful, Meta. Don't make him angry. Big Bubba is my lead guard and he does so love blueberries. Especially the kind that talks."

Big Bubba gave a toothy grin that would scare any dentist.

Falacis walked forward to a small platform that rose a few feet above the ground. He kneeled, and said, "I came with a gift Nightmare."

Nightmare appeared as a watery hologram, a seeming more menacing then he ever had in person. He towered over them easily a hundred feet tall.

Big Bubba pushed Meta forward, his push seeming to throw him halfway across the room. He had only to take a single step forward to stand next to Falacis.

"Ah, my dear Sir Meta Knight! How nice of you to come! I've been expecting you for centuries. It was not very nice of you to keep me waiting."

"My apologies Lord Nightmare." Was Meta's curt reply? "I fear I had much more to deal with."

"Of course you did. Now, Falacis, how did you manage to capture this here warrior? "

"He said he wished to join us my lord."

Nightmare tsked the youngling. "My, my Falacis. You do remember back in the old days don't you. He was one of the best star warriors, defending the galaxies from me—from us. How unwise of you to trust him."

"I didn't not trust him fully, sir. That is why I brought him before you. It is your decision what happens to him."

"Oh, goody!" Nightmare said happily.

PaGe BrEaK!

"I don't understand it." Tiff said, pacing back and forth. "You were so weak when Kirby brought you here!"

"Well, I didn't understand it for a while either. But think about it." Malachite said, helping himself to another of the candies in Tiff's bag. " This candy was made by one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. Don't you think it's possible that he makes it in some special way that could have natural healing abilities? Every time I eat one I feel a little bit better."

Sword nodded. "That might why we have candy back in our quarters—Sir Meta Knight rarely eats any unless he's had a particularly nasty day. Remember when he came back after fighting that weird plant thing? He was a wreck. He just ate a handful of candy and he wasn't so crabby about it."

Blade nodded, clearly remembering that night.

"And when he fought Falacis too." Sword added.

Tiff shrugged. "I guess it's possible. Where'd he even learn to make candy anyway? Seems a little odd that one of the most powerful warriors on earth would know how to make something as weird as candy."

"You'd be surprised. I know it sounds weird, but I know how to bake stuff."

Sword snorted, "Yeah, turn the oven on and put a cake in there and let it bake."

Malachite glared. "No, like baking cookies and cake and stuff. We had lives outside of fighting you know. We weren't always sharpening swords and dueling to the death."

Tiff rolled her eyes. "It's just odd is all. I mean, warriors making cakes? Doesn''t that just sound odd to you?"

Malachite shrugged one shoulder. "Kind of, but doesn't being named after a green rock sound weird too? I still like my name though."

"That's different." Tiff protested. Malachite smirked.

"If you say so."

PaGe BrEaK!

Any sense of time had long before deserted him mind, leaving him to the horror of actually counting the seconds as they passed. Still, time felt as though it had been stretched beyond breaking.

Toture, in any sense of the word, often goes to a point of losing complete feeling. Now, however, Meta was completely aware of each lash and cut and bruise delt to him by his former apprentice.

_Add injury to insult why don't you?_ Meta thought weakly, trying to ignore the pain of his half healed wing being re-broken. Or would it be the other way around. He had no clue anymore. All he could feel was pain. He refused cry out. That would give Falacis the satisfaction of being an ass, and Meta didn't feel like helping him achieve his lifetime dreams.

"For some reason," said Falacis sometime during the torture. "I can't shake the feeling, that this is what you're here for." Meta barely had time to glance up at what Falacis held before he was pushed back into the water, till the point where he nearly drowned. It was a dull green star.

_That has to be Malachite's star._ Meta thought after a moment of bleary thinking. He remembered now, seeing Malachite fly on it rarely at times.

When he was finally allowed a short breath of air, he somehow found the strength to pull himself from Big Bubba's grip and throw him into the tub of water he had nearly drowned in a moment before.

He faced Falacis while Bubba struggled to swim in a foot of water.

"Oh, so you _do_ want this." Falacis laughed, throwing the star behind his back as if it were nothing. "Then fight me for it." Falacis threw a sword over to Meta Knight, but he had been wise to throw him one other than Galaxia, which had been taken some time prior to him being tortured.

Meta grabbed the sword from the air, almost catching it by the blade instead of the hilt. That could've been bad.

"Where did you get that?" Meta asked, clenching the sword in one fist.

"Nightmare has had Malachite under his control for some time you know. It's not like he just suddenly was captured. He was here since the last battle, when he was captured." Falacis sighed as if Meta should already know all of this. "Do you want that star or not?"

"This is a big mistake on your part, you know that right?"

Falacis snorted. "Nothing wrong with having a little fun." With that, he pulled out his double lance, the blue lances shimmering to life, similar to how Galaxia appeared.

"Now. Fight me."

The two charged each other. Whereas Meta might have been a challenge for Falacis before, now he seemed no match. In this state, he was going to have a hell of a time trying to parry simple blows, much less land a blow of his own.

"I do tend to get stronger each time I fight you." Falacis said, smiling so brightly that Meta could hear it reflecting in his tone.

Meta grunted when the tip of one lance sliced his sword arm deeply, but he didn't let go of his sword, despite the white-hot pain it brought.

"I know. I taught you everything you know."


	11. Chapter 11

okay, here we are, chapta 11! WOOT! Also, i'm like totally happy because for the month of Febuary I got over 1,300 hits! That's three times better than any other month i've been on fanfiction! Thank you all, because i'd never be this popular with out the readers .enjoy this guys. Now, I have a very important question :Do you think I should let this idea drop, like with Falacis and the whole apprentice thing after this story or keep on going further into detail? Review and tell me!

Chapter 11

"We're almost out of candy." Malachite reported sadly.

"Only eat them when you absolutely have to." was Tiff's simple reply.

"You try and hold back from eating this stuff! It's addicting." Malachite said, staring at a peppermint in his paw.

"You really pack a punch when you're asleep." Sword muttered, still rubbing his head. Blade sat in a corner, safely out of Malachite's reach just in case he did fall asleep and flail again.

"Thank you." Malachite chuckled, rubbing his hand. "I never tried hitting metal armor. Now I know why."

Tiff stood, to anxious to sit any longer. "I'm going to go back to Cappy town and see if there's any candy left. As silly as it is, the candy really is the only thing that's keeping you alive." Tiff threw the empty knapsack over her shoulder after handing the last ten pieces of candy to Malachite, who seemed to once more be falling into an even weaker state by the second.

He popped the peppermint into his mouth and waved at Tiff as she scrabbled up the stairs and out of Kabu.

She had started out walking, but her pace gradually quickened to the point where she was at a full out run. She really did consider Malachite to be her friend, and if she took her dandy old time getting back to Cappy Town, there was a good chance he might not be alive when she finally got back.

She panted and slowed a brisk jog as she entered Cappy Town. No one was out. It was already midnight. Tiff wondered briefly when it had gotten so late, and then turned her attention back to finding the candies.

She knocked on Chief Bookems door first, tapping her foot impatiently as the cappy got up slowly and grumbled loudly about getting no sleep. He opened the door, his bleary eyes widening at the sight of Tiff.

"Tiff! Your parents are worried sick you should go and—."  
"Not now Chief Bookem! Do you have any of the candy left over from the party the other day?"

"Candy? No, all the other children probably gobbled it all up."

Tiff sighed. "Thanks. Goodnight." She walked away, intending to go visit Mabel next, but she changed her mind. If anyone had candy, Tuff would.

PaGe BrEaK!

Pain, bright and flashing seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive right now—as odd that sounds. His senses were multiplied endlessly, to the point where even a tiny shift was like an earthquake. He barely kept himself from being killed, and that was out of pure instinct and the need to get the dull green warp star that lie on the ground behind Falacis.

He stumbled forward when the two broke apart in the fighting, trying to get a tiny bit closer to his goal. Falacis laughed, that damning despicable laugh that meant only more suffering came his way.

Falacis pushed him back. Meta fell, rolling onto his stomach and coughing. He tasted blood, the coppery, metallic taste he could recognize anywhere.

A sudden thought seemed to come to Falacis, and interest sparked in his eyes.

"I yet to see you unmasked, but I think now that I have you at my mercy, I can fix that."

Using the tip of his lance he caught the strap on Meta's mask tipped it off his face.

"You look just like me." Falacis faltered, stepping back from Meta as if looking at Meta Knight unmasked might burn him. "You look just like us…" Falacis whispered.

Meta looked up sharply, his white eyes glowing dully. Us? Kirby must be somewhat aware of what happened then.

Meta Knight passed out, not hearing the argument had between Falacis and Kirby.

When he woke again, it was to a gentle poke. "Poyo? Poyo, po…Poyooooo." Kirby whispered worriedly.

Meta's eyes blazed to life. "Kirby?I don't…" Meta realized that his mask no longer concealed his identity. With a gasp, he flung his cape over his face.

"Poyo…" Kirby held out the mask, and after a moment he even closed his eyes and covered them with his free hand.

Meta took it from him with a quiet thank you, and put the mask back on, feeling better after his face was hidden. Kirby opened his eyes and frowned, questioning Meta with an uncertain poyo. He touched his face then pointed to Meta, asking why they looked so similar.

"Later Kirby. Did you over power Falacis? Is that how he was defeated this time?" Meta asked wearily. He stood cautiously, wincing slightly because of the pain that threatened to make him puke.

Kirby smiled, "Poyo!" He brandished the green star then kicked at the golden one that lay on the ground. When Meta picked it up, it left a chalky substance on his glove, like it was slowly wearing away.

The sounds of shouting brought him back to reality.

"They know!" Meta Knight hissed. "Follow me! I know how we can get back!"

PaGe BrEaK!

"Tuff, I know you're hiding your candy in there!" Tiff pounded on her brothers door which had been barricaded by a chair under the knob.

"Awwww…. Sis, are you sure you need my candy? It's all I have left!" Tuff whined, huddled u behind his bed with his foot tall stack off candy.

"Come on Tuff! It's the only thing—" Tiff bit her lip, regretting the sentence she had cut short.

Tuff paused. "The only thing that does what?"

"I can't tell you right now. Later. Tuff I really need it! You have to hurry!"

"Fine, but I wanna go with you!" Tuff said, pulling the door open. Tiff rushed past him, nodding. "Fair enough. I'll tell you on the way back to Kabu."

Tiff shoved the entire stack into her bag, and then ran out the door with Tuff on her heels.

She had an idea. She switched directions, suddenly turning toward where the knights shared a room.

_If Meta Knight does have candy with healing powers, he'll have a secret stash in his room. Didn't Malachite say something about a candy jar?_

Tuff bumped into her because of the sudden direction change. "Hey, Where're we going now?"

"Meta Knight's room. He'll have the stuff we need."

She was right. There, sitting in it's own little spot in the corner of the room, was a jar of candy. Or rather a jar of KANDEZ. So Meta Knight can't spell. That's interesting.

She took the jar and tucked it under her arm. The two started the run back to Kabu with a hoard of the most delicious candy in the world.

PaGe BrEaK!

"Hurry. Take a left here." Meta Knight yelled, trying to fend off the worst of the guards. They fell behind, clanking armor weighing them down considerably.

It was a transporter for monsters. If he was correct they could just go right the castle from here.

Kirby stood on the platform while Meta quickly typed in the correct—at least he hoped they were correct—codes.

He glanced up, aware that several guards were almost there. They had brought reinforcement.

He pressed a button an the thing starting sparking as it booted. There wasn't time.

Meta Knight had to stall them. At least Kirby could get away with Malachite's warp star. He would get out on his own eventually.

"Kirby! Take this and don't wait for me. I'll be there soon enough. Just go!" Meta shouted, throwing the green star back to Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried fretfully.

"I'll be fine!"

With that, Kirby disappeared, transported safely back to the castle.

Meta was quickly overrun. "Now, now. What shall we do with you?" Nightmare mused.

(:o)3

_sorry I didn't have this out yesterday. I had it typed up at 11 last night but the internet was down and i was getting yelled at. :/ sooooo don't forget to review._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Poyooooooooo!" Kirby yelled, trying to get the attention of the people inside Kabu.

No one answered or appeared at the entrance, so he kept running, realizing with faint disdain that Meta Knight had only given him Malachite's star, and not Kirby's too. So he had to run, the _entire_ way down through the castle after nearly being smashed by Dedede's hammer a few times and seeing Escargoon without a shell. Kirby shuddered at the memory.

He ran right through the entrance, forgetting the staircases were on the sides and not continued straight inside as a continuing of the opening. As a result he tripped over his feet and tumbled, landing right in the middle of the groups game of poker.

"Kirby! Watch where you're—Kirby!" Tiff cried. She had tried to scold him before even realizing he had appeared back safely. Kirby scrabbled up, waved smiled and said poyo a few times, then held the green star out to Mal, who now laughed weakly after realizing that Blade had been bluffing on the last hand.

"You little sneaky snake! Why I oughta-." Kirby waved the star impatiently in front of Malachite's face, waiting for him to notice it.

"What's this? Ah, my warp star! My dearest thanks." Malachite took the star, staggered to his feet and set it into the slot set into the counter. Instantly he felt better, as the star glowed to life.

"You will be healed." Kabu's voice boomed.

Malachite bowed his head. "Thank you." He sat once more, taking up his cards, then looked up as if something had dawned on him. "Pray tell mate, what happened to the disgruntled blueberry you were with?"

Kirby sighed, his smile drooping. "Ni…mare." Kirby sounded out slowly.

Tiff gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "You mean he's still at Nightmare's base?"

"Poyo,poy." Kirby whispered.

"We have to go get him." Malachite said, standing and throwing the entire deck of cards on the floor.

"But sir!" Sword protested, standing up as well in order to go scold the older warrior for his irrationality. "We just got you're star! You barely survived long enough for Kirby to bring it back, and that was just because you ate so much of the candy. You need to rest!" Sword said firmly.

"So you're saying you don't want to rescue the person who has kept you alive for the past who knows how long?" Malachite said tensely.

"No." Sword said, trying to pick the right words out carefully. "I'm saying that Sir Meta Knight can take care of himself."

Malachite chuckled, and took a seat again. "You may have known him for some time, but I knew him for at least a hundred years before you two did. And I knew him as a close friend, not a lord I bowed down to. I know when something is too much for him to handle alone." Malachite started picking up the fifty-two cards scattered all over the floor. "I do see, however, that you'll refuse to let me go now. Fine. I'll go in the morning."

"We'll all go." Tiff suggested.

" anyone is to come with me, it will be Kirby only." Malachite argued easily.

Tiff grimaced. "I'm not seriously gonna get stuck here again."

"Yes, you are. You're going to have to put up with these two all tomorrow, so I suggest you get some sleep too."

"Hey!" Blade protested. Kirby glanced at him, unsure why Blade had suddenly gone from his normal, can't talk understandably, and right to perfect grammar.

"We're not that bad…" Sword muttered.

"Uh-huh. Right. You are the only two people I know that can get lost in the woods while following a path of destruction." Malachite easily replied, pulling his blanket over his head. "Good night."

"But—." Tiff started, still wanting to argue with him about how she was going to come, even if she had to follow them discreetly.

"I said, _good night_. Don't you people around here normally reply to that with, 'Good night, Malachite.'"

"Ummm…"

"Goodnight." Blade mumbled, already sprawled out on the floor a few feet away from Sword, who was already snoring loudly.

"Uh… Good night." Tiff said, unsure if that was the correct answer.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried, settling himself in a corner. He was instantly asleep. Tiff lay down too, hands pillowing her head, but she couldn't sleep. She felt to uneasy about the turn in events, even if the turn meant that Malachite was getting better by the second. The faint green pulsing light of the star kept her awake all night.

PaGe BrEaK!

Meta gasped, his eyes swimming in shades of black and blue as he received even more wounds from Big Bubba. The salt water made every cut sting and burn as the salt seemed to scour them with steel wool.

Bubba was obviously angry for Meta Knight making him take a bath, probably missing the smell he usually permitted. Truthfully, Meta was glad he had shoved Bubba into the water yesterday. Things had been at least a little better because he finally was allowed a breath of air he didn't taste the acrid smell of putrid meat and the rancid odor of a person who hadn't bathed in three years.

This time, he had been under water for nearly two minutes. He accidentally inhaled a mouthful of water, causing him to cough and sputter whenever he was finally dragged back out of the water.

His mask had been taken some time ago, leaving him exposed to the world. He still clung to the hope that someone would make a mistake, someone would forget he was there, and he'd be able to formulate a plan.

He knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"That's enough." Nightmare intervened suddenly.

Big Bubba stepped away. Nightmare's hologram circled him, bright and almost hard to look. His figure towered over him, making him feel even smaller.

"Do you know what we plan to do? You're a smart person. I'd be surprised if you didn't guess by now."

Meta Knight didn't reply. He stared at the ground, eyes tracing over the details of scratches and claws marks, wishing he had his mask back.

"Oh, the silent treatment. Because that tactic _always_ works." Nightmare snapped.

"I know exactly what you're going to do." Meta Knight said quietly. Well, not exactly, but he had pretty good guess. He was just glad that he hadn't been searched again, because he still had Kirby's warp star hidden in one glove.

Nightmare laughed loudly, his voice echoing through the large hall of torture.

"Always were to smart for your own good." Nightmare snapped his long bony fingers, and a familiar face appeared. "Yamikage. It's your job to figure out how to get Falacis back. And this is how you'll do it…"

Meta Knight looked on in horror as the massive hologram leaned closer to whisper quietly to the ninja.

The traitor nodded, stepping forward to take a hold of Meta Knights cape and physically drag him to a different room. Meta snarled, his eyes glinting red for a moment as he pulled his cape around himself to keep it from being grabbed.

Yamikage smiled, humor glinting visibly in his eyes, "Fine. We'll do it the hard way instead."

(:o)3

_hmmm, any ideas as to what he's gonna do to poor Mety? LEAVE COMMENTS PLZZZZ!_


	13. Chapter 13

G_ah, there is no way I'm going to go over this more than once, so sorry if there's any mega mistakes in there. I'm so tired, even though I had like twenty million cups of tea and coffee._

Chapter 13

Tiff yawned, stretching out. Her foot nudged someone, and it was so unexpected she scrabbled and stood, breathing hard.

"Poyo…" Kirby mumbled in protest at being kicked. How did he end up by her feet? He had fallen asleep in the corner earlier.

"Good morning." Sword said cheerfully, carrying in an armful of random berries and even a few apples.

"Sgo, bacaseep." Blade mumbled, covering his face with one arm in a bleary attempt to block out the sunlight that now siphoned through the opening.

The pure light woke everyone except for Malachite, who rested peacefully. A few times he would mumble something in his sleep, but it was as if he had learned to talk from Blade—it was completely unrecognizable as any language. There was one time, however, that they could discern one word—or rather, a name. "Jade," Malachite had muttered, rolling over.

"Poyo, poyo, poy." Kirby mumbled, rubbing his eyes with stubby arms.

"I managed to find something to eat 'fore they head out." Sword said, letting his fruity findings fall gently to the floor so they wouldn't bruise.

Kirby smiled, picking up one of the wild blueberries. "Meda!" He crooned, holding the berry out to Tiff so she might see the resemblance.

"It does look like Sir Meta Knight, doesn't it Kirby?" She said blankly, her smile not reaching her eyes.

Kirby smiled wider, and poyo, searching through the meager pile for something in particular. Tiff watched incredulously as he pulled a bunch of purple grapes from the small pile. Tiff turned to gape at Sword. "Where'd you find grapes?"

Sword shrugged, heavy armor clanking. "There's lots of wild fruit I these woods. All I had to do was ask Whispy if there were any close by. He even gave me a few apples." He remarked, juggling three red apples. He missed one, and it thumped loudly on his helmet, making him swear and rub his newly aching head.

Tiff smothered her laughter, and turned back to Kirby when he tugged on her arm.

"Poyo," He displayed a little figure to her, no bigger than a small coin.

It was a mini Meta Knight, A blueberry for a body with a grape cut in half to give him two feet. A discarded candy wrapper was used as a cape, and a bit of molded vanilla taffy created his mask and eyes. His arms were also blueberry taffy and banana flavored taffy made up a tiny and horribly done Galaxia.

All in all, it was it neat little thing, well done considering a baby star warrior did it in under two minutes.

"That's great Kirby!"

"What is it?" Tuff yawned loudly. Tiff started. She had forgotten about Tuff, as mean as that may be. After Kirby had come back he had simply stood in the shadows like he had no real reason to be there, saying nothing. "Oh, it's Meta Knight! That's awesome Kirby!"

"Speak of the evil and he shall come." Malachite muttered.

PaGe BrEaK!

It _turns out there isn't even an easy way._ Meta thought to himself. Now as he suffered through the feeling of his entire body and soul being taken over by a dark and evil monster.

It wasn't physically painful, but it felt as if his entire consciousness had been torn to bits then caught on fire.

He could already feel the presence of Falacis inside his body, but he had no way to keep him out. Meta Knight lay there unmoving as he slowly succumbed to darkness.

Falacis smiled. He was alive once more. He curled his hand into a fist, slamming it into a nearby stonewall. It shattered under his strength.

"Now I have all your power, plus mine. And since neither Malachite or you are here to stop me, I will not be defeated."

_I am still here_. Meta thought morosely, and not to anyone in particular. Falacis couldn't here him—He could at least preserve his sanity by not letting the youngling search through the only things he had left—memories.

Even now, he could feel the presence of the other occupant's mind, as Falacis tried to reach past his defenses. It didn't work, of course. Each of star warriors had to have some kind of training to keep demons from prying precious information out of their heads by force.

Falacis seemed amused by this, but he didn't try any longer to meddle. At least, he wouldn't try for a while.

Falacis didn't find it prudent to keep his own thoughts hidden, letting Meta Knight in on every gruesome detail.

_No…The children…_ Meta thought.

Falacis smiled wider. "Yes. The children." He chuckled, catching the mere thought somehow. "Don't worry my dear Meta Knight, you'll see them soon enough."

PaGe BrEaK!

"Do you think we should gethim up yet?" Tiff asked Blade.

The warrior shrugged.

"Give him another ten minutes then wake him up. His star is defiantly a lot brighter and nicer looking than it was yesterday."

"Foooood." Malachite mumbled, blinking as the brightness broke through his calming sleep. He was very suddenly aware of how hungry he was, and realized that candy wouldn't cut it.

He sat up and yawned, making everyone else join him in a choir of sleepy yawning.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, momentarily considering taking his mask off in front of the kids so he could clean it. He had drooled in his sleep last night, and now the inside of his mask was sticky and slimy. Malachite didn't mind taking off his mask in front of other warriors, in fact he did it all the time. He just didn't want to take it off in front of the kids. They considered the Star warriors to be a mysterious group of people thanks to Meta Knight and his stinginess when it came to giving out info. He had decided he would keep it that way for the fun of it. Meta Knight may not try to be mysterious but he really was too god at it. Way, way, _way_ too good at it.

"Well, Kirby used a lot of the food to make mini figures, so I guess you might wanna ask him what of it you can eat." Tuff snickered, pointing to where Kirby sat and worked on his little projects.

Kirby smiled, bounding over to show Malachite the little blueberry Meta Knight he was perfecting.

Malachite chuckled at the sight. Once they had saved Meta Knight he was never going to let him live it down.

He munched thoughtfully on what was left of the fruit Sword had foraged for.

"Hey Malachite… Can I ask you something?" Tiff said, hesitant.

"Sure." Unlike Meta Knight, Mal thought these kids would be better off if they had whatever education they could get. He had not anticipated the question though, and it caught him so off guard that he froze in mid chew.

"Who's Jade?"

"Who told you that name?" Mal said softly after he had recovered from entail shock.

Tiff squirmed under his scrutiny. "You were… uh.. talking in your sleep. It was the only thing I understood."

Malachite considered the question for a moment. There really wasn't any harm in telling them, he supposed.

"Jade was my adoptive daughter."

"Was meaning…"

"She was killed during the war, yes."

"Oh." Tiff pushed him no further on the matter, though several questions still shone clear in her eyes.

Malachite stood, brushing crumbs off his armor. "We should be going. Come, Kirby."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere today." A familiar voice snarled. Falacis was back. _Again_.

(;o)3

_ughhhh…. So tired! You guys are so lucky. I practically had to slap myself to get on track enough to write this. Soooooo tired! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a comment. PLEASE! It makes my days so much better. I'll love you forever and I'll even give you a Meta Knight fruit figure made by Kirby himself. Please? _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Falacis." Malachite growled, hand floating to the hilt of his pommel of his blade.

Falacis traced over Malachite with his eyes in disdain. "Why aren't you dead?" He asked bluntly.

"Call it stubbornness issues or call it the inability to die while you still live. Either one." Malachite shrugged, grinning behind his mask. "You nearly killed me last time we fought. How's 'bout we go at it one more time, for old times sake."

Falacis drew his double lance, obviously agreeing to fight.

_Don't do it Malachite…_ Meta Knight thought wearily in the back of his mind. _ He is too strong… _

_ "_On your mark." Falacis said, spinning his weapon around lazily as if it were a picnic he was participating in and not a duel to the death.

Malachite threw himself across the room, his sword drawn in a second. Falacis easily outmaneuvered him, parrying the blow.

They locked in combat for a full minute, moving so fast it looked as if though they were dancing. Swipe, block, parry, stab, swipe, block—it was the rhythm of the fight, until one, single underhanded hit caught Mal off guard.

He had been protecting his right side—naturally it was weaker because he was left handed, so he always fought mainly with power from the left half of his body. Falacis had noticed this weakness long before, and had used it to his advantage numerous times.

He swung the lance around, catching Malachite at his weakest point. He smashed into the wall, sliding down and falling with a painful thud.

"Poyo!" Kirby stepped forward, planning on taking Falacis down himself.

"Kirby, no!" The sound emitted from Falacis, but it was Meta Knight's voice.

Falacis' eyes were golden for a moment before the changed back to blue. He shook himself and jumped down to meet Kirby, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Poyo, poy…" Kirby mumbled, unsure of whether or not he should still fight. He sounded like Meta, and he kind of looked like him, but…

"That weakling was lucky. He barely managed to take control. It will not happen again." Falacis snarled.

_Do not be so sure._ Meta thought weakly, the little overtake had taken what little energy he could call his own—he doubted he could do it again, but he would if he had the chance.

He smashed Kirby back into the wall, and he fell next to Malachite. He bounced back up though, a grim expression on his face. Meta Knight sensed an instant of weakness, and tried to push through and take control.

Falacis laughed, brushing aside Meta Knights influence as if it were an annoying cobweb and nothing more.

"Much spirit in this one." He said. Kirby wasn't sure if he was referring to himself or Meta Knight.

He burst forward with the speed of lightning, so fast his movement was a blur.

Kirby squeaked, barely dodging it in time. He glanced around, looking for some kind of weapon to fight with. The only thing he could see was Malachite's sword. With no ceremony this time, he sucked it up. Mal might kill him later in order to get his sword back, but he couldn't think about it for too long.

Falacis flew toward him again. Kirby held the sword in front of himself stiffly, in such a way that he could block almost any attack.

It worked, but the force of the blow pushed him back into the wall even further, to the point where he was pushed flat against its smooth surface.

"Prepare to die by your teachers hand child." Falacis snapped, his lance coming threateningly close to Kirby's face.

"No!" Malachite shouted, a dagger glinting green in his hand. He buried it in Falacis' back, right where his pauldrons met the edge of his cape. Falacis grunted, swiping Mal away. The odd green dagger snapped in half with a saddening crack. Malachite was once more shouldered into the wall, where he lay gasping for air.

Falacis disappeared, and then glimmered back to existence after teleporting across the small room with the Dimensional cape that had once belonged to Meta Knight.

The tranport left him weakened, so Meta took his chance—and failed. As soon as he got control it slipped away. He could feel the pain blooming in his shoulder as soon as he got the slightest bit of physical power. He already knew that if he didn't bleed out, then the jade dagger would. It was a unique weapon, one that was never Malachite's specialty. The dagger was one well known amongst the star warriors of old. The original owner had created them, sharpening the blades carefully and rubbing on them the leaves of a jade plant. Jade plants were poisonous, often leaving their victims to fie slowly. It wasn't a very noble thing to do, but it was a fail safe when the blades often broke.

Falacis merely laughed again, seeming even more insane. He swayed, standing straight.

"You fool! If you kill me, he'll die as well! Nightmare knows enough atocreate a way to kill us both. I will not die alone today!" He cackled like a maniac, and then started coughing like someone who had lung disease.

Malachite didn't appear to change his expression, but his fist clenched, and when he spoke it sounded like he spit it through his teeth. "Meta would die to destroy. Do not think you've outwitted him."

Falacis didn't answer, falling on his side in his craziness. Soon, all sounds from him stopped.

Falacis was finally dead.

('o')

Srry, another cliffy! I didn't mean to do it again, it's just I haven't posted in a whil, and I had to rush a little, so sorry if there are any mistakes—I didn't have time to read it over as usual. COMMENTS!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With a dull flash of light, Meta Knight reappeared on the ground. He was still.

"Damnit, Meta don't die on me now." Malachite muttered as he scrabbled toward the fallen knight. He reached out as if to take off the warrior's mask, than thought about it.

"Turn around."

"But-." Tiff protested.

"Just do it." Malachite snapped. Tiff complied, turning her back away. Kirby also turned around, even though he had already seen Meta Knight unmasked.

Malachite pulled off the mask, relieved to see that the star was stuck safely in the special slot in the back of the mask. Meta Knight almost always had his with him,, but usually, he never took it on missions directly to Nightmares base, purely for fear of being possessed through it.

Malachite took it, and jumped down and over to where his own star was currently sitting. He grabbed his star and replaced the now empty niche with Meta Knights star. It warbled to life.

Across the room, where Meta still lay, he gasped awake, pulling in almost as much air as Kirby might have if he were inhaling.

"Ah, Mety! You seem to be in the bad habit of not being able to die. I'm so very glad."

Meta Knight smiled wanly, his mask discarded.

PaGe BrEaK

"Where'd them knights go?" Dedede demanded of the frightened waddle dee.

The dee shrugged nonexistent shoulders, and went back to sweeping.

"Escargoon!" Dedede shouted as loud as he could. He tapped his foot, waiting for the snail to appear.

He approached a minute later, running as fast as he possibly could for being a snail. He was short on breath, making his sentences choppy.

"What—is it - sire?" He panted.

"Where are those knights? I haven't seen 'um patrollin' this here castle all week!"

"I don't know—sir!" Escargoon answered, suddenly realizeing the king was right. He hadn't noticed they were missing. They never really spoke unless spoken to directly, and all they did was walk around anyway.

"Why'd I hire him back anyway? Alls he's doing is getting more vacation."

"Well, sir. If you didn't buy all those monsters, he wouldn't have to stay here and clean up after their destructive messes."

THUNK! Dedede's hammer crashed into Escargoons head.

"Whatever happened to the first amendmant?" He mumbled, rubbing the growing bump on his head.

"This ain't no democracy! This here is communism!"

"You mean monarchy?"

"Shudup!" Another hammer blow shopt Escargoon clear out past the water fountain in the courtyard.

PaGe BrEaK!

"So is Meta Knight going to be okay?" Tiff had to ask.

After Malachite had helped the injured warrior put his mask back on, Kirby poyo'd happily, snuggling up next to his mentor.

Meta Knight didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was content with just resting for now.

"Should be. Your wing still broken mate?"

"Yes. It's feeling better though." Meta answered in one of his rare moments of being awake. He slept off and on, snoozing whenever the card games between Sword, Blade, and Tuff were fair and no one was being accused of cheating.

"Which reminds me. I want my sword back." Malachite said.

Kirby squeaked, hiding behind Tiff.

"Come here you little creampuff! If you want to borrow my sword be a real warrior and don't eat so you can fight! Give it back!"

"Poyo!" Kirby protested. He wasn't sure if he could spit it back up.

"Fine. Come here and I'll get it myself."

Kirby backed further away. Meta Knight chuckled. "I don't think it's worth it. The only way you'll get it back is if you climb in his mouth and look around his black hole of a stomach."

"Whatever. I just want my sword back!" With that Malachite proceeded to trick Kirby into opening his mouth and jumping in to find his sword.

After a moment of Kirby being jerked around while Mal searched, he spit out a spit-covered warrior, holding a black sword triumphantly.

"It's really roomy in there!" He said as he carefully cleaned himself of all the Kirby spit.

Everyone collapsed into laughter.

"Seriously! It's bigger than my room back at the castle!"

(:o)3

okay, this isn't the last chapter, but the next one probably will be. After this story, there'll only be one more that's along the same lines.


	16. Chapter 16

_OKAY! I'd like to take this chance to thank everyone for your love and support with all my Kirby stories THANK YOU! Okay, now onto the final chapter. Sorry its short but there wasn't much I could do to wrap it up ._

Chapter 16

Meta Knight stared at the dull chalky star in his hand. He could crush it without even trying, but he still was to… Afraid? He couldn't discern feelings very well anymore. He had never been very good at it.

Without thinking about it, he crushed the star in his hand.

Falacis would never come back again.

As evil as he was though, Meta would miss him. He had been like his child or his little brother. Someone who had always seemed to be right there.

Meta Knight let the yellow dust drop from his hand and into the dirt of Whispy woods.

He started his walk back to the castle, moving slowly. His wound still throbbed even after it had been healed. Meta decided that it might be the after effects of the poison on the blade not completely cured.

Either way, he was still haunted by the memories he had shared with Fantis- not Falacis-.

They were good memories, so he couldn't really say they haunted. They merely floated back, even after it seemed they had been lost for so awfully long. He had tried to block out those thoughts after his first battle with him, but now, they surged back like Falacis being killed was their trigger.

PaGe BrEaK!

"Ah, Mety! Back from your walk I see! I was just telling the children about the time we fought the Horta together!" Malachite's easily recognizable voice came to him before he had even walked in the courtyard. He had been standing behind one of the pillars, wanting to listen to the story but not really contribute to it.

"We need to talk." Meta Knight said simply, not coming out from behind the pillar.

"Alright, no need to be so glum. How's that wound healing up?" Mal asked as he approached.

"Fine." He pulled Malachite out of view, then whispered quietly, "When I was possessed, I saw things in his mind that he didn't protect."

"So?"

"Jade is alive."

THE END

Ughhh my brain is dead. Sorry the ending is short but I was having trouble concentrating on this story. Obviously, there is going to be a seguel. AGAIN. :P but anyway, I'm getting kind of distracted because my other story, Fireclaw, on Fictionpress, is demanding all of my attention. If you like dragons and stuff, go check it out! Fictionpress is Fanfictions sister site so you know. Same setup and everything. I have the same penname ( gilraenstar ) if you wanna go check It out. It's probably way better than any of my stories here, PLUS it's my own creation!


End file.
